pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 17 - A Bonding Battle, Love Is Confusing Part 1
The battle's continued as the couple's battle each other one by one then it was Timothy's and Alice's turn to battle again. "It's now time again for Timothy and Alice and their pokémon to battle against Amanda and Bruce and their pokémon partner's Sneasel and Weavile!" Quinton shouted The crowd cheered as both couple's walked out onto the floor. "Now begin!" shouted Quinton "Alright Sneasel and Weavile spin together and use Blizzard!" Amanda and Bruce shouted at the same time. The yellow crystal on Weavile's forehead and the crystal on Sneasel's forehead and chest started to glow as the two of them held hands and started to spin around. All of a sudden they both started to glow a large blue tornado with white snowball's in them surrounded them and headed for Kachu and Kim. "Wow those two combined and created a mighty blizzard tornado." said Quinton "Alright up you two." smiled Timothy as he picked up Alice above his head. "And use Volt Tackle both of you." laughed Alice as she held out her arm's. Just then with a mighty heave Kachu threw Kim up above the twister and with a mighty jump he jumped up to her. They both grabbed hands and pulled each other closer and the were engulfed in blue and black energy. They headed down into the center of the twister of the in a fierce explosion that sent both the Sneasel and the Weavile flying back into the walls unconscious. "Alright in another show of devastating power Alice, Timothy and their pokémon take another win!” announced Quinton "I'm going down to talk to Timothy for a bit." smiled Ash as he stood up and started walking out of the bleacher's and backstage where he saw Timothy, Alice, Kachu and Kim all talking and laughing. "Hay nice work out there." smiled Ash as he walked up to them. "Thanks’ Ash." smiled Alice "This is fun...I’m glad we all decided to do this." laughed Timothy "Chu." laughed Kachu "Pika...Pi." laughed Kim as she hugged Kachu. "Wait here I’ll be back. I have to use the little girls room." said Alice as she kissed Timothy on the lips an ran off in a hurry. "Ok." smiled Timothy as he watched her hurry off with Kim behind her. "You to really seem close." noted Ash "Yea...she's everything to me." nodded Timothy "Hay can i ask you a question?" asked Ash "Sure." shrugged Timothy "Well when you first meet and got to know her allot better how did let her know that you liked her?" asked Ash "To be honest I just asked her." laughed Timothy "You mean you didn't do anything unusual?" asked Ash "Nope I just told her how I felt and then i asked her if she felt the same way about me." laughed Timothy "Were you scared?" asked Ash "Chu." nodded Kachu as he jumped on Timothy shoulder. "Are you kidding I was freaked out." nodded Timothy "Were you scared that she wasn't going to feel the same way about you?" asked Ash "Yea that was the thing that honestly scared me the most, but through the year's I have been in a number of relationships and there is one thing that I’ve learned." smiled Timothy "What's that?" asked Ash "People are afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all. People talk about how great love is, but that's bullshit. Love hurts, feelings are disturbing. People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid to feel? Pain is meant to wake us up. People try to hide their pain, but their wrong. Pain is something to carry like a radio. You feel your strength in the experience of pain. It's all in how you carry it. That's what matters, pain is feeling. Your feelings are a part of you, your own reality. If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroy your reality. You should stand up for you right to feel pain." said Timothy "Pika...Pi...Chu." nodded Kachu "It scared you that bad?" asked Ash "No that’s just something hat I learned over the years." smiled Timothy "But in the end she did feel the same way about you." smiled Ash "Yea...To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing." smiled Timothy "Well can I ask you one more question before I head back to my seat?" asked Ash "Sure." nodded Timothy "What is love?" asked Ash "Is that a trick question?" asked Timothy "No I just what to know what you think it is." said Ash "Well Ash I don't pretend that I know what love is for anyone, but sure I can tell you what it is to me. Love is knowing someone and still wanting to be with them more than any other person, love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of, love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you. That to me Ash is what love is." smiled Timothy "Pi." smiled Kachu looking at Timothy. "Thanks’ Timothy." smiled Ash "Anytime." nodded Timothy "Pikachu." smiled Kachu Ash walked to the door just as Alice and Kim came running back through the door. Ash looked back and saw Timothy and Alice kissing an how happy they both were. He left on out and went back to bleacher's where Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were waiting for him. "Hay Ash what took you?" asked Brock "Oh nothing...I was just talking to Timothy." smiled Ash "About what?" asked Misty "Oh it was nothing important." smiled Ash "Ok then.” said Misty "Alright everybody we've seen twenty-nine couple's battle it out for our prize, but only one couple will come out victorious. Now let's bring out our last two contestants. First up is the couple that has so far defeated their opponents with just one attack. Give it up for Timothy and Alice along with Kim and Kachu!" shouted Quinton Timothy, Alice, Kachu, and Kim all came out the door waving at the crowd as they cheered. "Will our second couple be able to beat them. Welcome the couple of Dustin and Kelly and their pokémon Tyranitar and Dragonair!" shouted Quinton The couple came walking out of the other door with their pokémon in front of them as the crowd cheered for them. "How do you think they'll win this one. Those two look pretty powerful." noted Misty "We'll see." smiled Brock "Now let the battle begin!" shouted Quinton "Tyranitar you use Fire Spin!" shouted Kelly "Dragonair get behind her and use Dragon Rage!" shouted Dustin The Tyranitar opened it's mouth and fired a spiraling stream of fire at Kachu and Kim. The Dragonair stepped behind the Tyranitar, opened it's mouth and fire a ball of blue fire in Tyranitar's spiraling fire. Tyranitar's attack closed in on Dragonair attack and it became more like a fire beam blast. "Their attack's have combined to become on massive force. Can Timothy and Alice counter or will they lose this battle." announced Quinton "That's cool." nodded Ash "Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu "Not bad...alright Kachu show them your Shockwave Palm." smiled Timothy Kachu raised up his right paw as it started to surge with black electricity. He brought it to his side and just as the just as the other attack was about to hit, he thrust his paw forward. When his paw collided with the other attack there was a large explosion, but when it cleared Kim and Kachu were still standing. "Alright Kim show them your graceful speed with Volt Tackle!” shouted Alice Kim took off running toward Tyranitar and Dragonair as she was engulfed by blue electrical energy. "Use Dragon Pulse Tyranitar!” shouted Kelly Tyranitar opened it's mouth as a ball of turquoise colored energy formed in front of it and it fired it at Kim. Just before the attack hit Kim dodged and started running circle's around them. "Kim has started running circle’s around both Tyranitar and Dragonair, but what is the reason for this strange maneuver." announced Quinton Kim ran around them at a incredible speed leaving creating a circle of blue electrical energy in her path. "Alright Kachu your turn. Run opposite and use Black Volt Tackle!” shouted Timothy Kachu took off running in the opposite direction of Kim as he was engulfed in black electrical energy. All of a sudden both Kachu and Kim disappeared and the circle of blue electrical energy was now mixed with black electrical energy and it flared up around them like fire. "Folk's I’m not sure what's going on, but Kachu and Kim have both disappeared capturing both Tyranitar and Dragonair in a blue and black circle of almost fire like electricity." announced Quinton "What's going on?” wondered Ash "Chu?” wondered Pikachu "I have not the faintest clue." shrugged Brock "Now use Electrical Assault!" Timothy and Alice shouted at the same time. All of a sudden both Tyranitar and Dragonair started to get hit by a blue and black electrical orb's moving at a extremely high speed. Each time they were hit there was a flash of electrical energy. "Tyranitar, Dragonair get out of there!" shouted Kelly and Dustin "They can't even move." noted Misty "Both Kim and Kachu are moving so fast." said Brock Just then the two orb's flew into the air and started spinning around each other. They headed back down into the middle of the circle and there was a large explosion. Both Kim and Kachu came sliding out of a cloud of smoke in front of Timothy and Alice. When the smoke cleared both the Dragonair and Tyranitar were both laying on the floor unconscious. "And with a move unlike any seen in the contest so far Tyranitar and Dragonair are no longer able to battle. In the end Timothy, Alice, Kim and Kachu win this contest and prove that their love for each other was greater then anybody's here. Let's give them a hand!" shouted Quinton The crowd exploded with applause and cheer's as the couple's battle contest came to a close. Later that night at the pokémon center everybody was in one room. Timothy, Alice, Kachu, and Kim all modeled their new outfit for everybody. "Wow that dress is so beautiful." smiled Eria "Kim look's so cute in her's." smiled Misty "Chu." blushed Kim "Well I usually don't like wearing stuff like this, but I kinda like it. What about you Kachu?" asked Timothy "Chu...Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu "It's kinda funny seeing you in something like that." laughed Rodney "How come?" asked Timothy "Cause like you said you usually wouldn't wear anything like that." nodded Rodney "He has a point...it's very rare when we see you wearing something like that." agreed Tanza "Hun...Hunt.” nodded Haunter "Well I think you look handsome." smiled Alice as she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you...you look just beautiful as well." smiled Timothy as he looked Alice up and down. "Well it's getting real late so I’ll call it a night." yawned Hinta "Alright everybody we're shutting down our modeling service. Everybody should get some sleep cause we'll be heading to Mystic Lake at zero nine hundred." ordered Timothy Everybody nodded and left out of the room, went to their room's and went to bed. To Be Continued........................ Category:Season 2 Content